WWE Academy
by SerialCheater
Summary: It was their last year of being high school students…what will happen to their lives during this school year? I ain't good at summaries so just read and review..Ü
1. Chapter 1

**WWE Academy**

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own anyone you recognize(though I wish I own Randy Orton..lol)

**Rating: **K+ for language (Rating may change in the following chapters)

**Characters:** Amy/Randy, Trish/John, Stephanie/Paul, Stacy/Dave, Adam/Lisa, Mickie/Kenny, Shawn, Carlito, Candice, Torrie, Ashley, Michelle McCool, Ric Flair, and many more..

**Summary: **It was their last year of being high school students…what will happen to their lives during this school year??

**Spoiler(s):** None

**Chapter 1**

**-In Amy's House-**

"Amy..wake up! Time for school!" Mrs. Dumas said as she patted Amy on the arm

"What? School? Already?" Amy said as she sat up

"Yes dear..now go take a bath, get dressed and go down for breakfast..the bus might come at the bus stop soon..." her mom said

"Alright mom.." she said and went inside the bathroom

After she took a bath, she dressed up and went down for breakfast..then she went to the bus stop and waited for the bus...

**-In Randy's House-**

"Get up Randy..school time.." Mr. Orton said from downstairs

"I'm up..I've taken a bath and got dressed.." he said as she went downstairs

""Pretty excited huh?" his dad said

"Yeah.. Excited to see HER.." he said smirking

"Amy's still the one huh?.." his dad asked

"Yeah..and the ONLY one.." Randy said as he got his things..

"Ata boy!..Alright then you better get going..see ya later son" Mr. Orton said

"You know it..okay dad..see ya later.." Randy said as he went to the bus stop

**-In Trish's House-**

"Trish, honey..you ready?.." Mrs. Stratus said as she knocked on Trish's door

" You look beautiful honey.." she said as she hugged her daughter

"Thanks mom.." she said smiling

"Okay..you better get going now..Amy's probably waiting for you.." Mrs. Stratus said as she and Trish walked down the stairs

"Okay mom..see you later.." Trish said and headed to the bus stop..

**-In John's House-**

"Hey son..ya bettah get up..time for school mah boy.." Mr. Cena said

"I'm up…I'm ready for school mah man!" John said as he high-fived his dad

"Alright then, see ya when I see ya.." then John headed for the door and the bus stop

**-The Bus Stop-**

"Hey Trish!! I missed ya girl.." Amy said

"Me too!!.." Trish said

"Hey Trish!! Hey Amy!!.." Stacy said

"Hey Stacy.." Amy and Stacy said smiling at her

"Hey Amy...missed me?" Randy said smirking

"Yeah right.." Amy said rolling her eyes

Minutes later…Stephanie, Lisa, Paul, Dave, Candice, Torrie, Mickie, Ashley, Kenny, Carlito, Shawn, Adam and the others arrived…also, the bus followed… everyone rode the bus and went to school…

It was the first day of being Highschool Seniors…Randy, John, Paul, Dave Adam and Shawn were popular for being good-looking jocks in the school…Amy, Trish, Stephanie and Lisa for being hot volleyball players…Stacy, Kenny, Mickie, Carlito for being members of the school's cheering squad…Ashley, Candice and Torrie for being the school's top Sluts, Whores, Skanks, Scum bags, Flirts, Bitches, Hoes or whatever they wanna call them…

All of them went to class…all of them were all together in one class 'cause it was the first week…

"Good morning Seniors! Another school year here in WWE Academy..I am Mr. Jonathan Coachman.." their teacher said

"Good morning sir…" all of them greeted

"Okay I'll be checking your attendance now…" Mr. Coachman said

"Dave Batista"

"Here!"

"Carlito Colon"

"Here!"

"John Cena"

"Here!"

"Adam Copeland"

"Here!"

"Kenny Dykstra"

"H-E-R-E…Here!"

"Torrie Wilson"

"Here!"

"Lisa Varon"

"Here!"

"Stacy Keibler"

"Here!"

"Ashley Massaro"

"Here!"

"Candice Michelle"

"Here!"

"Stephanie Mcmahon"

"Here!"

"Paul Levesque"

"Here!"

"Randy Orton"

"Here!"

"Amy Dumas"

"Here!"

"Trish Stratus"

"Here!"

"Shawn Michaels"

"Here!"

"Mickie James"

"Here!"

"Great there's no absentee today…now, I'm going to give you all a temporary arrangement" Mr. Coachman said

"What!?" John asked

"I'm going to make a temporary seating arrangement"

"Yeah stupid!!.."Trish said

"Ms. Stratus, keep it down!" Mr. Coachman said

"Sorry sir.."

John laughed at her, and Trish gave him a deadly glare…

"Now…Randy seat beside Ashley…"

"What!?" Randy said

"What's wrong Randy...don't you like me?" Ashley said with puppy dog eyes

"NO! Mr. Coachman can I have a different seat!?" he said then Ashley rolled her eyes…

"Looks like Trashley Massarhoe got kicked to the curb!!" Amy said then everybody laughed…well, except for Candice, Torrie and of course Ashley….

"Okay…then just seat beside Amy…then keep your mouth shut!"

"That's more like it!!.." Randy said smirking

"But Mr. Coach-" Amy atleast tried to say but eventually got cut-off

"But nothing Amy!..." Coachman stated

"Ugh!!" Amy murmured and cursed under her breath…But fortunate for her the bell rang

"Okay class..we'll continue this later…"

The seniors were in the cafeteria having lunch…The jocks were seated in one table, the volleyball players in another, cheerleaders in another, and the sluts in the other…

**-Volleyball Players' Table-**

"Can you believe Orton!? He is so arrogant, conceited, self-absorbed and so annoying!!.." Amy complained as she stabbed the mashed potatoes in her plate with her fork…

"Chill Amy…You know…I think he likes you…" Trish said taking a bite of her burger

"Not helping Trish!!.." Amy said as she released her fork and shook her head

"Yah Amy…I think he does.." Steph said as she drank her smoothie

"I think they're right Ames.." Lisa added as she put a piece of grape in her mouth…

"Trish!! Steph!! Lisa!!..." Amy said in a semi-irritated voice…

"Okay…Okay.." Trish said as she raised her hands as if surrendering

Then they continued eating their lunch

**-Jocks' Table-**

"You guys planning on asking any chick out?" Shawn asked

"I do" Randy answered quickly

"Lemme guess…Amy.." Cena said

"How'd ya know?..." Randy asked

"Coz you're too…and I mean…TOO obvious…" Paul said and the jocks laughed

"How 'bout ya John?" Randy asked sarcastically

"I am actually plannin' to ask Trish out.." he said

"Dude…she hates you.." Orton said

"And you're not hated by Amy?!.." John shot back

"Whatever.." was all Randy could say

"How 'bout you Paul?" Adam asked

"Yes..I'll be askin' Steph out.." Paul said

"Dave?"

"uh..Stacy.."

"Adam?"

"yup…Lisa"

"Shawn?"

"Nah! I'm just goin' to focus on basketball.."

**-Sluts' Table-**

"I hate Amy!!" Ashley said

"Yeah!! And I hate Trish!!.." Torrie said

"Absolutely!! And I hate Lisa!!" Candice said

**-Cheerleaders' Table-**

"Guys…cheer practice will start next week okay?.." Stacy said

"Okay..everyone agreed"

Then 30 minutes later, the bell rang..time to get to class….They returned to the classroom and finished the arrangement…Trish was seated next to John, Paul next to Stephanie, Carlito next to Torrie and next to Ashley, Mickie next to Kenny, Shawn next to Candice, Lisa next to Adam, Stacy next to Dave, and of course Amy next to Randy…

"Okay…now, I want you to fill up this form…" Mr. Coachman said as he passed the papers…

"Amy…" Randy whispered

"What!?" Amy asked irritably…

"I'm….uh..I..forgot my pen…" he said

"That's my problem because…oh yeah…it's not!!..." she said

"Can I borrow a pen?" he asked

"Borrow from some else!!.." she said

"Please??.." Randy begged

"If I let you borrow will you shut the hell up!?.."

"Yeah.."

"Okay..here!!.." Amy said as she handed the pen

"Thanks.."

Amy just rolled her eyes…

It was now time to go home…All of them were taken home by the bus…Then at night some went online…

**Amy-**_** twistoffateeXtreme**_

**Randy- **_**legendkillerRKO**_

**Trish- **_**100stratusfactionguaranteed**_

**John- **_**thechampishere**_

**Steph- **_**billiondollarprincessbitch**_

**Paul- **_**kingofkings**_

**Stacy- **_**411/2inchlegs**_

**Dave- **_**theanimalunleashed**_

**Mickie- **_**mickiesofine**_

**Kenny- **_**K-E-N-N-Y**_

**Candice- **_**godaddy**_

**Shawn- **_**HBK**_

**Carlito- **_**applesarecool**_

**Torrie- torrieblondie**

**Lisa- **_**widowspeakvixen**_

**Adam-**_** ratedrsuperstar**_

**Ashley-**_** starstruck2005**_

Some of the Volleyball Players and Jocks were online…

**HBK: **hey girls! hey Guys! )

**twistoffateeXtreme: **hey Shawn…)

**100stratusfactionguaranteed: **hey Amy…hey Shawn

**HBK: **hey Amy, hey Trish

**HBK: **oh shit!! I have to go my parents are here..I'm suppose to be cleaning the other car…I'll catch you all in school…

**twistoffateeXtreme: **okay..see ya Shawn…

**100stratusfactionguaranteed: **bye Shawn..Hey Ames, sorry but also gotta go, my mom needs me..I'l check up on you at school…xoxo

**twistoffateeXtreme: **Okay Trishie..see ya…love lots..

**HBK offline**

**100stratusfaction offline**

Moments later…

**legendkillerRKO online**

but Amy didn't notice 'cause she was busy editing her Myspace account..then seconds later…

**legenkillerRKO: **hey Amy!! )

**twistoffateeXtreme: **what!?

**legendkillerRKO: **what ya doin'?

**twistoffateeXtreme: **editing my Myspace..now get lost!!

**legendkillerRKO: **Oh..Add me Amy..Please!!!..

Amy smiled infront of her computer where no one can see her…she did like Randy as much as he liked him…but she didn't want anyone to know…yet…not even her closest friends…

**twistoffateeXtreme: **Okay!! But if I do, stop bugging me!!...

**legendkillerRKO: **alright…uh..its… /iloveamy_rko

**twistoffateeXtreme: **do you really want me to add you or not!? Give me the real one!! Be serious!!

**legendkillerRKO: **I am serious…

Then Amy clicked the URL and saw his profile..his headline was "Amy I Love You"…it made Amy smile yet again…his layout was a picture of her with the words…I…Love..You…his picture was him though…but even so, Amy felt flattered…then she added him

**twistoffateeXtreme: **Okay..I added you already…now Goodnight Randy!!

**legendkillerRKO: **Goodnight Amy…thanks

**twistoffateeXtreme offline**

**legendkillerRKO offline**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** WOW! It's been 2 + years since I updated this story. Sorry about that. It's just that I lost the notebook I wrote this one in and fortunately I found it (obviously after 2 years, LOL). :)

**Chapter 2**

It was the second day of school, everyone waited at the bus stop. Trish and Amy sat on the grass.

"You know Ames, we should make our uniforms for the volleyball team different this time." Trish said as she played with the grass.

"Yeah, I think we should be the one to make 'em." Amy said smiling

"Hell yeah! If the jocks could do it, so should we!" Trish said causing her bestfriend to chuckle a little.

"Talkin' about us again huh?" John said as he and Randy sat on the grass joining Trish and Amy.

"What do you want??" Trish asked irritated

"Well we just wanted to know what you were both talking about. 'Cause we overheard- -" Randy was cut off by Amy.

"Save it Orton! The bus is here!" Amy said as she stood up.

Everyone rode the bus. Amy sat down on one of the bus chairs, but as Trish tried to sit beside her, Randy passed by Trish quickly and sat down beside Amy.

"Orton! Move your ass out! Trish is going to sit there!" Amy said as she tried to push him off. But he held on to the bars of the seat as tight as he could.

"Orton, you have five seconds to move or I'll make sure that you will never, and I mean never have children!" Amy said glaring at Randy

"It's alright Ames, I'll sit right here at the back, I wanted to sleep anyway." Trish said as she took her seat behind Amy and Randy. But, just as she thought she could sleep on their way to school, John sat down beside her.

"Cena! What do you want??" Trish asked annoyed.

"Well you clearly don't have anyone to sit with, so being the gentleman that I am, I decided to join ya. And because Randy over there took the opportunity and sat down beside your best bud, I don't have anyone to sit with as well." Cena said grinning

"Do whatever you want, just don't think about bugging me!" Trish said not even trying to argue with the man beside her 'cause she was to sleepy to do so.

Meanwhile infont of the bus, Paul and Adam were seated together as well as Steph and Lisa.

"Hey Steph, Uh, do you wanna have lunch with me later?" Paul asked

Steph liked Paul ever since they were freshmen 3 years ago, but she never told him. Same thing goes with Paul.

"Uhm, sure." Steph simply said as she smiled

A couple of minutes later, they arrived in the WWE Academy. Paul and Adam got down from the bus first followed by Steph and Lisa. Kenny, Mickie, Stacy and Carlito followed. Dave was absent that day though. Trish and John finally made peace. They kinda had a bonding session at the back of the bus. Trish couldn't sleep upon hearing John rap all the way to school, but she found herself amused at his rapping skills.

Trish and John exited the bus together, but as they were exiting Torrie tried to flirt with John.

"Hey John, looking good!" Torrie said as she played with her hair

"Yeah, I know, but Ms. Stratus here looks mighty fine!" he said gesturing towards the blonde beside him.

"Oh thank you Mr. Cena." Trish said giggling.

"Ugh!" Torrie said and stormed away.

Candice was also absent that day, which means the only people left in the bus are Randy, Amy and Ashley.

"Randy! You have to move now! We have first period coming up!" Amy said as she tried to move Randy out of the seat.

"Alright I'll move only if you let me walk you to class…." He said smirking

"Oh Randy! You could walk me to class." Ashley butted in as she giggled

"Amy…please.." Randy said as he tried to convince Amy not even bothering to look at Ashley. Amy finally agreed to what he wants.

"Fine Randy. You can walk me to class." She said smiling

"Ugh!!" Ashley whined and went down the bus.

Randy and Amy walked to class together. They talked for a while until they reached the classroom.

"You know Randy, you ain't that bad after all." Amy said smiling, she thought that this would be a great time for her to be nice to Randy. The real way she wanted to be.

"Thanks." Randy obviously blushed, then Amy went inside the classroom, leaving him smiling.

It was lunch time, all of them were in the cafeteria. Amy was inconveniently sitting alone because her friends were having lunch dates. Then Randy stood by her side.

"Uh, Can I sit with you?" he asked

He had no place to sit 'cause his friends were Amy's friends' dates, and Dave wasn't around.

"You can sit with us Randy." Ashley butted in yet again.

"Amy?" Randy asked as he once again ignored Ashley.

"Yeah…sure" she answered smiling. And they could here Ashley whining….again.

"Uhm, so when does your practice start?" Randy asked trying to start a conversation.

"I think about Monday next week. How 'bout you guys?" she asked

"Same. So what are you getting for the uniforms, uhm, the number?"

"I was thinking about getting number 7" she answered simling

"Oh really? I was planning on getting number 7 too" he said sounding a little excited

"Yeah? Cool." Amy said chuckling a little bit

After lunch they went back to class. It wasn't regular classes though, they were still on the first week of classes. Mr. Coachman handed out the forms in which they'll fill-up which classes they will be taking the following week.

"Amy.." Randy whispered

"What?" she whispered back

"What classes will you take?"

"P.E., Spanish, History and Health" as Amy told him the subjects she was going to take, Randy wrote it down on his form as well.

"Oh alright." He said

"Why?" she asked curiously

"I copied it." Randy said smirking causing Amy to giggle.

"Mr. Orton! Ms. Dumas! In the Principal's office! NOW!" Mr. Coachman yelled as he pointed towards the door.

"Oooooohhhhhh…" the class said in unison, as both of them stood up and followed the teacher's command.

"Mr. Orton, Ms. Dumas, care to tell me why you were sent here by Mr. Coachman?" Mr. Bischoff, the assistant principal asked.

"We were caught talking I guess." Randy shrugged

"Okay, since it's only the first week, I'm gonna cut you both some slack. You both are lucky that Mr. McMahon isn't here today. Now go on back to your class." He said

"Thanks Mr. Bischoff, this won't happen again." Amy said as she and Randy stood up and headed back to class.

"What's your punishment?" Trish asked as Amy and Randy entered.

"Perhaps you should go to the Principal's Office Ms. Stratus?" Mr. Coachman asked

"Yeah Trish!" Torrie teased

"Woah, woah, Mr. Coachman, cut Trish some slack will ya??" John protested

"Okay John. As long as you all keep you mouths shut!" Coachman said

After classes the jocks and volleyball players went to the gym to meet their new coaches.

For the basketball team Mr. Flair, while for the volleyball team, Ms. McCool.

**-Volleyball Team Meeting-**

"Goodafternoon ladies, I'm Ms. McCool and I'll be your coach this year." She greeted the team with a smile. Then they greeted her back, as Ms. McCool announced that practices will resume on Monday.

**-Basketball Team Meeting-**

"Alright guys! I only have a few things to say, one, practice starts on Monday, and two official regular classes will start on Monday as well. So ya'll should keep your priorities straight if ya'll want to stay and play for this team. Am I making myself clear?" Mr. Flair asked trying to get assurance from the team.

"Yes Coach!" the team chorused

**-Monday, Regular Classes and Practice-**

"Hey Amy, wait up!" Randy called out as he caught up to Amy

"Oh, hey Orton!" Amy said as she stopped and waited for Randy to catch up.

"Uhm, since we both have the same exact classes, uhm, can we go, uhm.." Randy stammered as he spoke as they continued to walk. Amy stopped infront of him and her raised her brow. Randy tried to continue but nothing with sense came out. "Uhm, uh"

"Together? Okay Randy we can." Amy chuckled finishing Randy's question for him.

"Now come on, we have History first." Amy continued as she grabbed Randy's hand. Randy's expression turned into a grin.

As they entered the room, still holding hands, they saw John and Dave making kissy faces, making them look confused. Then Trish pointed to their hands, Amy immediately removed her hand.

"Sorry 'bout that." Amy gave him a small smile and made her way to her seat. Randy shrugged and went to his seat as well

Next was Spanish, Randy and Amy entered the room together..

"Buenos Dias Ms. Dumas, Buenos Dias Mr. Orton." Mr. Guerrero said

"Buenos Dias Señor." Amy greeted back smiling, while Randy pretended to understand.

"Yo, Sir! What's up?" Randy smiled, while Mr. Guerrero looked confused.

"Lo siento Señor, Randy's new to Spanish." Amy said

"Està bien. Now take your seats." Mr. Guerrero said as Amy and Randy followed his order

"Why did you take this class Randy? You don't even understand Spanish.." Amy said whispering to Randy

"Of course I do! I can even say 'Sir' in Spanish, listen, 'monsieur'." Amy shook her head

"Randy… That's French you know? You should have taken French with John and Trish instead." She said

"John only took French because of Trish." Randy tried to reason

"What does that have anything to do with this?" Amy asked confused.

"Well, I took Spanish because of you." Randy said as Amy sighed

"We'll talk later." She said ending the conversation and turning her attention back to the teacher.

**-Lunch-**

The basketball and volleyball teams sat in one table. The guys sat opposite the ladies.

"Man! I hate Math!" Adam protested.

"Then why'd you take it?" Paul questioned

"No, no, I mean, I love math, it's just that I really, and I mean REALLY hate the teacher." Adam reasoned

"Who's your teacher anyway?" Steph asked

"Mr. Heyman." Lisa answered for Adam, who was obviously annoyed.

"That does suck!" Shawn said with a funny face.

"Where's Dave?" John asked

"Flirting with Stacy." Trish said pointing to the Cheerleaders' table.

"I should've known better." John said as he chuckled.

"Uh, excuse me guys, I'll just be in the field." Randy said as he stood up with a frown on his face.

"What up with him?" Paul asked

"Uh, I'll take care of this." Amy said as she stood up and followed Randy. He laid on the grass and Amy approached him. She sat down and spoke

"Hey, I'm sorry about Spanish earlier." She said

"It ain't your fault, It's me, I mean, I'm just trying to impress you Amy. I really like you." He confessed.

"I know Randy, but that's not an excuse for you to be distracted with you studies. I mean, we're Seniors now, we don't have time to fool around. It's too risky." Amy said then she continued.

"Randy?"

"Yeah?" he asked

"Promise me that you won't let me be a distraction to you. Just let me be an inspiration?" Amy asked giving him a small smile as she cupped Randy's face.

"Promise." He said smiling at the redhead

Meanwhile inside, Ashley was watching them.

"That bitch doesn't know what's coming to her." Ashley said to Torrie and Candice as the three of them smiled deviously.

**Love it? Hate it? Comments are very much appreciated :)**


End file.
